Junshin, Junsui, Ai
by Irushion-tan
Summary: Habiendose encontrado por el destino, Mary y Konoha se conocen. Despues de pasar tiempo juntos Mary se vuelve mas y mas apegada a Konoha, y se siente intrigada sobre la extraña sensacion que el le produce.


Era una tarde humeda y ventoza cuando paso lo que paso, cuando se conocieron. Mary habia salido a comprar un par de cosas, como siempre ella estaba distraida pensando en algunos de sus asuntos, como el azul del cielo o el rojo de las rosas, estaba en su propio pequeño mundo, cuando sin querer tropezo con alguien sentado en la banqueta de la calle; Mary casi cae de cara (como era usual que pasara), sin embargo el chico con el que habia tropezado la sujeto antes de tocar el suelo y la coloco sobre el, sentandola en sus piernas cruzadas. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban a menudo, y eso le asustaba a Mary, habia tropezado de la nada y habia sido salvado por un extraño que tuvo la confianza de dejarla sentarse en sus piernas, era una situacion incomoda que provoco que Mary se sonrojara; la chica comenzo a percatarse de que la gente se les quedaba viendo al pasar, lo que la hizo sentir tremendamente avergonzada.

"E-Etto... Señor..." dijo la pequeña Mary casi susurrando de los nervios.

"Señor?..." el chico tenia una voz suave y una mirada perdida, daba la impresion de que en su vida nunca lo habian llamado de esa forma. Mary no sabia que decir, nunca habia pasado por nada como eso y no tenia de que hacer o a quien recurrir.

"Konoha.." dijo el joven.

"Kono... ha?" Mary lo miro confundida, "Ese es tu nombre?", el joven asintio.

Mary se levanto de donde estaba sentada e invito al misterioso chico a acompañarla a la tienda, todo el recorrido conversaron alegremente; Mary habia encontrado a alguien con quien identificarse, una persona tan pura, tan inocente y un poco torpe tambien, se sentia muy comoda pasando el tiempo con Konoha. Llego un momento en el camino en que debian cruzar una calle muy transitada, cosa que no le agradaba del todo a Konoha, Mary se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que invito al joven a tomar su mano para cruzar la calle; Konoha no lo penso 2 veces y tomo con suavidad la mano de Mary, quien se sonrojo en el momento en que su mano toco la del chico junto a ella, su piel era suave, blanca, y un poco fria.

Al llegar a la tienda seguian tomados de la mano fuertemente. Konoha caminaba atras de Mary mientras ella escogia lo que iba a necesitar para preparar algo bueno para la cena, y en lo alto Mary pudo ver una caja de bolsitas de su te favorito; la pequeña chica intento estirarse tanto como pudo para alcanzar la caja, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles, Konoha pudo ver como Mary anhelaba tanto tener una de esas cajitas de te, por lo que se estiro y bajo una de las cajas. Una gran sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Mary mientras agarraba la cajita y la introducia en su canasta.

"Gracias, Konoha-kun".

"Denada...".

Mary salio de la tienda con una sonrisa, seguia recordando lo que habia pasado, se alegraba de tener un amigo tan tierno y tan considerado como Konoha; aunque acabaran de conocerse, la inocencia que reflejaban sus ojos, su voz, su rostro, era demasiada como para ser timida con el. A los ojos de Mary,Konoha era, en otras palabras, una persona confiable y sumamente adorable como jamas habia conocido antes (excepto tal vez por Seto). Estaban haciendo el camino de vuelta, y aun despues de haber caminado un buen rato Mary se percataba de que Konoha seguia caminando a su lado como si no tuviera ningun otro lugar a donde ir, lo que intrigaba mucho a la chica; mientras Mary estaba distraida (otra vez) un extraño hombre adulto vestido completamente de negro la empujo mientras tomaba su bolsa de compras y corria lejos.

"Oye! Eso es mio!" Mary intento correr tras el hombre, quien ya se encontraba muy lejos de donde ella estaba, y en un intento desesperado por atrapar al ladron, tropezo y cayo.

"Quedate aqui... Lo arreglare.." dijo Konoha mientras sostenia a Mary de la cintura. La chica asintio con la cabeza, y Konoha le pidio que se sentara en el suelo y esperara a que volviera por ella.

El ladron se alejaba mas y mas, hasta el punto de que apenas se le podia ver, en ese momento los ojos de Konoha se tornaron de un rojo intenso y dio un gran salto hasta el ladron. Acto seguido lo golpeo en la cabeza y tomo la bolsa para luego regresar caminando tranquilamente a donde estaba Mary, que lo observaba sorprendida.

"Konoha-kun tiene poderes tambien!..."

"Asi parece..."

Mary sentia la alegria desbordando su cuerpo, su mente estaba llena a tope con pensamientos sobre como ahora su nuevo amigo podia unirse a la Mekakushi dan y quedarse con ella por siempre. Pero... Espera... Porque querria quedarse con Konoha para siempre? Que significaba eso? Mary no paraba de hacerse esas preguntas demasiado extrañas. Con la cabeza caida empezo a ponerse excusas, como que solo se sentia feliz porque tenia un nuevo amigo, porque la Mekakushi dan tendria un nuevo miembro. El joven tomo a Mary de la barbilla y le levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos, en ese momento Mary pudo recordar todo el miedo que sentia cuando creia que al ver a la gente la convertiria en piedra, y sin razon aparente se sintio feliz de que no fuera del todo cierto, de haber tenido tantos buenos amigos y de sentir la vida real de una manera tan especial. La chica abrazo tiernamente a Konoha y coloco su cabeza en el pecho del joven, se sentia tan calido y tan seguro que pudo haberse dormido sobre el... Y asi lo hizo.

Al despertar Mary se encontraba en el parque, acostada en los brazos del inocente Konoha, que no se daba cuenta de lo verdaderamente incomoda que podria resultar para una chica como Mary una situacion de ese tipo. La cara de la chica se torno casi completamente roja, su corazon latia muy rapido al ver el rostro del chico que la sostenia, quien la miraba de una manera tan pura y tan tierna que le hacia bastante dificil no correr hacia el a abrazarlo cariñosamente; Mary se sentia enferma, con fiebre, sentia que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, no podia pensar claramente y su corazon latia rapidamente y con fuerza. Como era posible que se sintiera asi por alguien que acababa de conocer? "No existe el amor a primera vista", "Nisiquiera se nada sobre el", eran cosas que Mary se decia a si misma en su mente, aunque era dificil escucharse a si misma teniendo a una persona tan bonita frente a ella. Trataba de hablar, pero no sabia que decir, estaba demasiado nerviosa, queria gritar fuertemente y deshacerse de toda esa presion dentro suyo; pero todo se silencio cuando Konoha beso su frente delicadamente, dejando a la chica en shock.

"Vuelve a dormir, te veias mas tranquila de esa forma..." dijo el joven mientras sonreia solo un poco.

Mary no fue capaz de pensarlo 2 veces y volvio a cerrar los ojos y a adentrarse en un ligero sueño, y en un mundo de sueños muy muy hermoso, donde Konoha la cargaba como si fuera una princesa y la abrazaba calidamente bajo una luna llena y resplandeciente, en una noche de otoño donde la agradable brisa les acariciaba las mejillas. La hermosa noche los dejaba observar como las hojas color ambas de los arboles caian asi como asi, sin ninguna culpa ni ningun remordimiento, las hojas eran libres de caer y de irse de este mundo; todo era perfecto, era un sueño y ella lo sabia, pero era tan lindo que era perfecto.

* * *

**Continuara...**


End file.
